The present invention generally relates to a patient movement notification system, an incontinence notification system, and a combined patient movement and incontinence notification system and components thereof.
Patient movement notification devices serve to notify a patient's caretaker(s) who may better assist them. Such devices are used for patients who are at a high risk for fall-related injury or for patients who are not healthy enough to stand (post-operative patients, etc.).
Patient movement notification devices are currently in use that include a disposable sensor that is positioned between the patient and a bed, chair, or toilet, and an electronics module that connects to the sensor for generating an alarm when the patient removes pressure from the pad by getting out of bed or up from a chair or toilet. The alarm may be a recorded vocal command, such as “please stay in bed and use the nurse call button if you need assistance” or any other message that the caretaker may wish to record.
Existing patient movement notification devices suffer from several drawbacks. One drawback is that the sensors are considered to be disposable and are typically only to be used for 30 days or less because the sensors are pressure sensitive, and after having pressure continuously applied to the sensor, the sensor may not be able to re-expand when the patient removes pressure. However, hospitals have difficulty monitoring the times of use such that the sensors are often used well beyond the permitted 30-day lifetime. Another drawback is that existing patient movement notification devices include a monitor that either monitors only one sensor pad or monitors several sensor pads of the same type such that when a notification is issued, it is not always clear which sensor pad triggered the notification. Additionally, existing patient movement notification devices often generate alarms too frequently thus becoming a nuisance to the patient and the nurses.
Incontinence notification devices that are known are intended to detect when a patient has urinated or defecated in their bed. Such incontinence devices are placed under the patient's groin area and trigger an alarm upon sensing moisture, often by using conductive traces provided on the upper surface of a moisture-impermeable pad. The moisture-impermeable strips of such incontinence notification devices are disposable and do not serve to absorb urine.
Currently, incontinent notification systems and patient movement notification systems are separate systems each having their own monitor.